A Fool's Wish
by xxchocolatxx
Summary: Ever fallen in love with someone even if it is forbidden? Beca fell into that trap called forbidden love but she knows that her and her teacher...Chloe Beale are destined for each other. Along with Stacie who is deeply in love with Aubrey, the music teacher. What will the two brunettes do to solve this? Steca and Chaubrey at first then BeChloe and Staubrey


A Fool's Favor

Chapter 1- where it all began.

We all have someone that we like but that someone never liked you back...Beca was in that same situation.

"Ms. Beale, I did really great on my exams thanks to you." Beca said, she felt happy whenever she's close to Chloe, her teacher.

Chloe smiled and ruffled Beca's hair and said "good job, Becs. I guess you wouldn't really need me anymore since you're doing so well now."

Beca smiled sadly and said, "I guess…"

Beca was in love with Chloe and every time they're together it was a beautiful moment for Beca. One day she knew that she's just Chloe's student.

"Thank you so much, Aubrey. This is really flattering." Chloe said as she blushed. Beca hid behind a wall and tried to listen to their conversation.

"Anything for you, Chlo." Aubrey said as she held Chloe's hand. Beca couldn't take it anymore so she interrupted them.

"Miss Chloe, I brought you something." Beca said as she carried some folders and Chloe kindly accepted the folders and said, "you should really go home, Beca. I wouldn't want you to get in trouble."

Beca glanced at the blonde who was smiling at her. Beca sighed in defeat and left the room and she saw Stacie with a curious expression.

"are you crying?"

Beca's eyes were starting to water and she ran to Stacie and Stacie comforted Beca and went to the back of the school.

Beca rested her head on Stacie's chest and muttered, "Chloe…"

Stacie smiled and kissed Beca on the lips. After the kiss Stacie said, "Aubrey…"

Stacie held Beca tighter and went to the rooftop of their school, Beca saw Chloe and Aubrey walking together and Beca said, "What's so great about Aubrey? She's uptight and doesn't even smile...she's probably faking it with Chloe."

"You just don't know her yet, Beca. She's a really nice person. That's not the first time she smiled at a person like that either." Stacie said as she stared at Aubrey from a distant.

As Beca watched the two go she thought, "I'm destined for only Chloe...I'll never replace her."

- _Flashback-_

"So you Like Miss Beale."

Beca jumped at the voice and lied, "N-no I don't."

The tall brunette laughed and said, "I'm Stacie and you must be tutored by Miss Beale."

Beca nodded and Stacie smiled and offered, "want to hangout at my place after school?"

Beca accepted her offer and in the end she went to Stacie's house.

"How did you know that I Like Chloe?" Beca asked curiously as she watched Stacie play video games.

"It's too obvious, Beca." Stacie said plainly and Beca looked at Stacie and asked, "well, since you know who I like...then maybe you could tell me yours?"

Stacie kept playing and answered her, "well, I like Aubrey. You'll know her as Ms. Posen. Or probably the one who likes Ms. Beale."

Beca softly wrapped her arms around Stacie's waist and leaned on her back.

"Beca…?"

"This will sound crazy but...let's date." Beca said and it was a long moment of silence and Stacie responded, "we both like different people who like each other...I don't think we'll work."

" _We're not that different."_ Beca said and Stacie sighed "I guess but we don't like each other...it's weird saying I love you to the person you truly don't like."

"Then we'll pretend to date...we'll not say our names but rather the one we love." Beca said and Stacie paused her game and stood up and Beca stood up as well and asked, "wanna try it?"

Stacie nodded and asked one more question, "Wouldn't you fall in love with me if you dated me?"

Beca glared at her and shook her head and Stacie said suspiciously, "are you sure?"

Beca held out her pinkie and said, "let's make a promise then…"

Stacie nodded and made a promise.

Everyone at school knew their relationship but thankfully it didn't reach the faculty staff.

- _Flashback over-_

Beca was at Stacie's house and Stacie suddenly pinned Beca on the bed.

"Close your eyes and imagine I'm Chloe…" Stacie whispered and Beca did what she was told.

Stacie slowly unbuttoned Beca's uniform and revealed her light blue bra.

"Be gentle...Chloe." Beca whimpered and Stacie gently groped Beca's breast and Beca began to imagine Chloe touching her.

" _This feeling...I'll never experience this truly with Chloe." Beca thought._

"Don't worry, Beca. I am Chloe." Stacie whispered, knowing that Beca was panicking a little.

Stacie gently kissed Beca on the lips and Beca thought, "We aren't lovers...we're just a substitute for each other."

Stacie pulled away and said, "open your eyes."

Beca opened her eyes and said, "thank you but...I think I'm being a little unfair with you."

Stacie smiled and said, "don't worry...You'll get your chance."

" _This is where our selfish wish begins…"_

A/N: So, after like months or almost a year of hiatus...I am back :D my writing seems sloppy right now but I'll improve it. This story is basically based on the manga which has an anime now called Kuzu no Honkai (Scum's Wish) and it's really good and every romantic can relate to it and since I want to write I just went with it :) tell me what you guys think. I know the writing was messy too :3 Leave reviews on what you think :)


End file.
